fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyôka
Kyôka was an Etherious of Tartaros, and a member of the Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Kyôka Alias: The Goddess of the Slave Planet Age: 400+ Race: Demon (Etherious) Gender: Female Height: 179 cm (5'10") Weight: N/A Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Green Occupation: Dark Mage of Tartaros; Leader of the Nine Demon Gates (Twelve Demon Gates); Leader of the KyôkaSquad Affiliation: Tartaros Status: Deceased Allies: All Etherious Enemies: Anyone that comes in her way Class: N/A Skills: First Appearance: Episode 233 (Anime debut); Chapter 354 (Manga debut) Voice Actor: Janelle Lutz (English); Ai Kayano (Japanese) Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown | Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Several Hundred Meters with Sensation Curse *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Kyôka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyôka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyôka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyôka's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Kyôka's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyôka's forehead. In her Etherious form, she gains a mask similar to her own with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair is replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. She wears pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor that covers her arms and wraps around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers. Personality Kyôka is a warped, amoral, tease-happy, determined, and tenacious pervert. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages, she is chaotic, bloodthirsty, violent, dangerous, and has a very sadistic side to her, inflicting great pain to Erza in each of their fights while enjoying the sight of pain and agony inflicted at the same time. She also acts before thinking, even when she is given orders to do something. Kyôka holds deep devotion to Zeref as the Black Wizard himself was the one who gave birth to the Demons through the Books of Zeref and she will do what it takes to bring the world her creator wished it to be into a reality. When Erza derided Kyôka for her choice to sacrifice herself for the completion of Project: Memento and giving up on the path she walked with her comrades she was greatly angered, telling Erza to be silent. Kyôka holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Erza that she cannot be defeated. As Erza fought her despite Kyôka's use of her Sensation Curse in their final fight, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Etherious, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. History Plot Powers and Abilities Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartaros, Kyôka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse. Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation, making it extremely effective for torture. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit. Additionally, while shown only in her Etherious Form, Kyôka is capable of indiscriminately spreading her Curse to everyone around her within a considerable range through torrents of energy that were powerful enough to destroy even stone pillars. Once affected, the target feels severe pain even by a breathe of air. Furthermore, this Curse also allows Kyôka to rob a target of their five senses. Enhancement: Kyôka's Curse allows her to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. The only person to ever withstand it's effects was Minerva Orland, who was the strongest Mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, impressing Kyôka enough to recruit the former into Tartaros. Kyôka can also use this Curse on herself to strengthen herself every second without limit, greatly increasing the damage of her physical attacks. Absorption Curse: Kyôka is able to use the same Curse as her guildmate Franmalth, employing it to absorb Seilah's Curse Power for herself in preparation for her battle with Erza. Organic Link Magic: Demon Physiology: Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyôka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. *'Whip Talons': Kyôka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Erza Scarlet high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. They are also durable enough to parry Erza's sword slash while she is in her Armadura Fairy. Etherious Form: Like other Etherious, Kyôka is able to transform into her true, more powerful form: her Etherious Form. *'Enhanced Strength': Kyôka gains great physical strength in this form, as she was able to break Erza's Armadura Fairy armor bare-handed. *'Enhanced Speed': Kyôka becomes much faster in this form, able to slash Erza with her claws before she could react. *'Enhanced Durability': Kyôka became much more durable in this form, as she took the full force from both of Erza's Circle Sword and Petragram Sword in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, only to suffer minor injuries. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyôka has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style. She is able to use her claws to attack opponents with a series of fast slashes and defend against armed attacks. Enhanced Strength: Kyôka has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Erza Scarlet with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions. Her attacks with her claws are strong enough to fight evenly with and parry Erza's sword slashes, gaining her praise from the S-Class Mage herself. Enhanced Speed: Kyôka is fast enough to keep up with Erza, and even perform numerous acrobatic tricks to dodge and confuse her opponents for different openings. Immense Durability: Kyôka appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Erza Scarlet, that was powerful enough to shatter the Black City's main underground passage through and through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage. Immense Curse Power: Weaknesses *Kyôka is overconfident, she prefers to play with her enemies and the shorter the fight, the weaker she is. She also can't steal sight from someone who has magical prosthetic eyes. She is also vulnerable to Devil Slayer Magic. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonists